In These Universes, Can I?
by ichirenchan
Summary: "Semahal itukah hidup bahagia bersamanya?" Multiple Universe, AoKise, yaoi, genre complicated (...) PG-15


**Title:** In These Universes, Can I?  
**Pairing:** AoKise  
**Genre:** Complicated... enggak deng /dor Romance & Tragedy  
**Rating:** PG-15 cukup lah, karena ada mention beberapa hal yang tidak begitu baik, nggak ada yang aneh-aneh  
**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Maybe In Another Universe, I Deserve You (c) Gaby Dunn; Quotes (c) Payphone - Maroon 5, Gone - JIN; last but not least, seorang teman yang membuat satu cerpen tentang parallel universe ini, thank you for your inspiration, dear :)

**Word count:** 1.455 words

* * *

Tahukah kamu, di dunia ini terdapat beragam kehidupan yang terjadi bersamaan di setiap detiknya?

Seorang ahli menyebutnya _multiverse_, sebuah hipotesis tentang jagat raya kehidupan yang ternyata terdiri dari segala sesuatu yang bisa saja ada dan berjalan secara bersamaan. Di mana pada satu kehidupan, berjalan juga kehidupan yang lain, entah dalam cerita seperti apa. Mungkin perumpamaan seorang aktor yang memerankan berbagai cerita dan opera sabun di televisi yang ditayangkan dalam jam yang bersamaan, begitulah satu individu dalam _multiverse_.

Dan percaya atau tidak, pemuda berambut biru laut itu adalah salah satu pemerannya. Perannya bisa dibilang sulit: menangkap cinta sang surai emas terang yang selalu lepas dari tangannya.

Apa istilahnya? Ah, ya, _the star-crossed lover._

_._

_._

Awal mula mereka bertemu adalah saat yang bisa dikatakan cukup bahagia , yakni pada masa remaja yang—kata orang—warna-warni. Awal mulanya, dia adalah pria bertubuh kekar dan kuat sementara sang cinta pertama adalah seorang gadis yang lemah lembut dan anggun. Mereka bertemu di suatu tempat bernama Tokyo, bertepatan dengan musim rontoknya kelopak sakura yang sudah habis masa mekarnya. Pemuda itu tak bisa melupakan momentum di mana sang gadis tersenyum secerah matahari sambil menengadahkan tangannya untuk menyambut kelopak sakura yang mendarat di atas telapak tangannya.

Saat itu, waktu seakan mempersilakan kehangatan masuk ke dalam relung hatinya, membiarkan si pemuda mendeskripsikan si gadis secara hiperbolis untuk sepersekian detik—rambut kuningnya yang tersampir halus, ujung bibirnya yang tertarik alami, iris coklat mudanya yang berkilau, kakinya yang jenjang, dan banyak lagi deskripsi yang tersampir pada otaknya.

Gadis yang tengah dideskripsikan itu kemudian mendapat pasangan iris pemuda tersebut. Delima ranum sang dara melengkung, memacu detak nadi anak Adam menjadi tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam benaknya, dia berharap detik ini tidak segera berakhir, karena kau tahu—waktu selalu seenak jidat memberi dan mengambil momentum hidup.

Seperti momen ketika sang Hawa menghampiri Adam yang masih terpesona, mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan, namun ada yang memanggil untuknya pulang.

Sang anak Adam hanya bisa berdoa.

"Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya."

.

_._

_What if, in another universe, I deserve you?_

_._

.

Pada kehidupan selanjutnya, si pemuda tumbuh menjadi seorang anak petani yang hasil jerih payahnya selalu diambil secara berlebihan oleh petinggi desa tempat tinggalnya. Dia selalu memasang wajah yang asam setiap kali menyerahkan hasil pertaniannya.

Ketika akan menyerahkan hasil taninya, seorang perempuan muda melintas di belakang layar. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai anak gadis dari si petinggi desa yang rakus itu. Banyak sindiran dari masyarakat desa bahwa sesungguhnya, ayah dan anak itu tidaklah sedarah. Sudah rahasia umum si anak gadis adalah jelmaan bidadari, yang selalu memberikan pangan secara cuma-cuma kepada masyarakat yang membutuhkan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya.

Pendapat itu berbeda dengan si pemuda yang baru melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Memang benar anak gadis petinggi rakus itu benar-benar bak bidadari—wajahnya yang rupawan, tingkah lakunya yang lembut, kebaikan hatinya yang sungguh seperti manusia tanpa cacat. Dan tidak, bukan deskripsi yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Hatinya bergumam lirih.

"Kenapa seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali terulang kembali setelah satu desa meratapi kematian si anak gadis karena penyakit lepra yang menjadi wabah yang paling ditakuti. Hatinya benar-benar perih, karena selama ini, tidak pernah ada kesempatan baginya bahkan hanya untuk bertukar sapa.

Malam harinya, pemuda itu berdoa—dengan sebatang lilin di tengah kegelapan tempat orang tua dan adik-adiknya pulas.

"Aku ingin bersamanya, setidaknya, di kehidupan lain."

.

.

_When it feels too good to be soaked in the rain, you are gone._

_._

.

Kehidupan terus berjalan sebagaimana keinginan sang Pencipta, babak baru kembali dimulai. Namun ada satu fakta yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya dan dibuat kecewa olehnya.

Setiap roda kehidupan kembali ke titik asalnya, dara tidak pernah ingat pemuda.

Bahkan sekeping memento pun tidak.

.

.

.

Fakta itu membuat pemuda gusar, mengutuk Dewa yang membesarkannya.

Karena semua yang dilakukannya ternyata adalah kesia-siaan. Harapannya untuk tetap bersama sang gadis selamanya hanyalah iming-iming dari Langit untuk tetap mengejar layaknya tikus yang terus berlari di dalam roda putar. Maka kali ini, pemuda itu mengancam takdir dengan menjadi jiwa yang hitam; perampok, pembunuh, pemerkosa, dan serentet profesi kotor lainnya yang ia anggap sebagai prestasi paling agung. Ya, dia mengancam takdir, seraya menjauhi dirinya sendiri dari petunjuk keberadaan gadis itu semata-mata muak dan balas dendam.

Namun pemuda itu tetaplah tak berdaya melawan kuasa jagat raya yang berkali lipat lebih sadis darinya. Sang Adam membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta lagi dengan sang Hawa yang orang tuanya ia bunuh. Putusan pengadilan menjatuhkan hukuman mati untuknya, masyarakat bersorak ramai menyambut detik-detik pembakaran jiwa sampah masyarakat ini. Sang Adam lantas melihat Hawa yang menatapnya benci, namun selalu dibalasnya dengan senyum yang selalu dikira orang senyum culas.

Mereka bertemu, tetapi tetap tidak bisa bersama.

Menyedihkan.

Maka dari itu, pada detik terakhir hukuman matinya, pemuda itu bergumam.

"Hei, aku masih ingin bersamamu."

.

.

.

Sepanjang kehidupan yang ia jalani ini, sang pria mulai bertanya-tanya. Setelah kehidupannya yang kesekian kalinya (ratusan, sepertinya), hidupnya yang berakhir bahagia hanya bisa dihitung oleh satu putaran jari. Apalagi sejak ada sang gadis dan keinginannya untuk ingin bersamanya.

Semahal itukah hidup bahagia?

.

_._

_If "happy ever after" did exist,  
__I would still be holding you like this._

_._

.

Ada yang mengatakan, pasangan yang cintanya tak bisa bersatu akan terlahir kembali menjadi anak kembar.

Dirinya dihadiahkan kehidupan bagaimana dia dan cintanya tersebut menjadi anak kembar dengan hidup yang bahagia serta sempurna. Meski terlahir sebagai kembar, banyak sekali perbedaan di antara mereka: si surai emas menjadi anak perempuan dengan tinggi yang tidak seberapa dengan perangai lembut dan cengeng, sementara si surai biru adalah seorang anak laki-laki jangkung dan kuat untuk menahan sakit, bahkan sakit hati sekalipun. Orang tua mereka tidak kaya, tetapi masih bisa mencukupi kebutuhan anak-anaknya dengan harta warisan dan gaji yang cukup.

Sang biru laut bersyukur karena dilahirkan ke dunia bersamaan dengan kuning mataharinya, ia bisa mencintainya meski dengan cara yang tidak seperti kehidupan sebelumnya. Setidaknya, sang gadis memanggil namanya, memeluknya, bersandar pada tubuhnya setiap kali lelah dan sedih, dan dia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika gempa bumi dahsyat melanda negaranya, tanah yang bergelung membuat bangunan buatan manusia selama bertahun lamanya hancur dalam kedipan mata. Keluarga kecil itu menangis histeris tatkala menyadari si bungsu terperangkap sementara rumah sudah siap jatuh dan menjadi puing-puing.

Sang sulung pun tak percaya, bahwa semesta yang dikiranya telah luluh ternyata masih kejam.

"Tidak, tidak bisa seperti ini lagi."

Karena ini adalah epilog yang menurutnya paling kejam.

Kembar sulung biru tua itu menghiraukan jeritan ayah ibunya yang menahannya untuk berlari masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu masuk ke ruang tengah, menemukan si kembar bungsu yang sudah terperangkap puing-puing. Darah yang mengalir di kepala saudarinya yang sobek, tangan kanannya tampak lemas setelah ingin meraih sesuatu, wajahnya menunduk tak bergerak satu senti pun.

Bersamaan dengan likuid merah amis yang mengalir dari kepalanya, air mata di pelupuk sang pemuda luruh ke tanah yang berguncang.

_"You just found me in the wrong universe."_

Hayatnya berakhir oleh runtuhan batu bata dan lampu ruang keluarga, tempat semua kisah indah ini ditulis, tempat semua memori ditanam dan dirawat hingga tumbuh manis. Dalam sekejap, pecahan memento kembali terkumpul; bagaimana dirinya tumbuh dan bahagia bersama saudarinya selama delapan belas tahun terakhir, bagaimana pemandangan gradarsi merah menyala dengan kuning bercampur lembayung kelam, bagaimana suara dirinya dengan sang saudari ketika bertukar bisik bahwa mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

_"We could be happy forever, but not here."_

Adalah kalimat terakhir bagi sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya tiang rumah menghancurkan raganya.

.

_._

_You could have loved me forever._

_._

.

Kini, mereka terlahir kembali.

Tidak sebagai pasangan kekasih yang bunuh diri bersama, tidak sebagai dua anak manusia dengan status yang timpang, tidak juga sepasang anak kembar fraternal. Mereka hanya terlahir sebagai sesama anak lelaki yang memegang peran sebagai sepasang teman baik. Akhirnya, mereka punya nama, adalah Aomine Daiki untuk protagonis bersurai biru, dan Kise Ryota untuk protagonis bersurai pirang.

Kali ini, Kise lah yang menemukan Aomine, dimulai dari lemparan bola basket yang salah sasaran. Mereka terikat hubungan sahabat dan rekan satu tim basket SMP Teikou sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah pada kelulusan lalu bertemu kembali pada ajang olahraga basket antar SMA untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat di antara Generation of Miracle.

Saat itu, SMA Touou memenangkan pertandingan setelah Aomine bertarung sengit dengan Kise. Saat itu, Aomine memperhatikan Kise yang jatuh terduduk setelah mencoba berdiri pada pertandingan Interhigh karena tubuhnya yang terlalu diforsir. Saat itu, Kapten Kaijou yang bernama Kasamatsu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kise sebelum akhirnya memapah Kise yang berurai air mata.

Aomine bisa saja mengganti peran Kasamatsu saat ini, memapah Kise dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya sambil mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Bukankah ia mantan rekan timmu?"

Namun kenyataannya, kakinya tidak digerakkan untuk maksud itu. Aomine malah melangkah memunggungi Kise.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan seorang pemenang kepada seorang pecundang."

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, pemuda itu tidak ingat.

.

_._

_And maybe in another universe, I let you._

_._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Debut fanfic pertama di tempat ini (?) karena sebenarnya saya sudah punya akun ini sejak lama tapi saya tinggal sampai jamuran (...) Mungkin ada yang nggak ngerti dengan alur ceritanya, jadi ya intinya Aomine ini selalu ngejar-ngejar Kise setiap reinkarnasi tapi nggak pernah berhasil mendapatkan cintanya #azek lalu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Kise reinkarnasi jadi cowok dan Aomine ... gitu lah #apaan. Yah, ngomong-ngomong soal tema yang dipilih, karena saya lemah sama tema yang beginian #gausahcurhat

Ya, sila kritik dan saran, dan saya ga terima flame yak.


End file.
